Midnight Predator
by Snowdragon Fuyuko
Summary: Who is this mysterious figure, and what lengths will he go through to make Kagome his? Rewritten version of the fic, Midnight Predator, by kougasgrl.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Yasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This the rewritten version of the story, Midnight Predator, originally by Psycho Pyrowolf (kougasgrl) with permission from her. All original characters and story ideas are mine.

'...' Thinking

"..." Speaking.

Midnight Predator.

The wisps of clouds floated across the half moon, throwing shadows randomly across the land. Kagome walked alone. It was close to midnight and she should be at the village with the others, but she had seen Inu-Yasha with Kikyou again. Her bow dragged on the ground behind her, gripped loosely in a limp hand. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she wouldn't cry for him. Not this time. Never again!

The cracking of a twig nearby alerted her of something following her. She whirled around and met the eyes of the youkai that was tailing her. It was big, but smaller than some of the other huge beasts she had seen Inu-Yasha easily slay. Fangs dripped venom as the youkai smiled as if imagining how she would taste. 'Oh, Inu-Yasha, please help me,' she thought. 'No, he won't. He's too busy with Kikyou. I know he feels responsible for her death but what about . . . ' She shook her head, ridding herself of thoughts of Inu-Yasha. She had to concentrate on staying alive long enough to see him again.

Kagome pulled an arrow from the sling on her back and placed it in the bow. 'Please, please let this hit.' She fired the arrow and it easily tore through the large demon. But not before one of the sharp claws had a chance to graze her shoulder.

'I'll have to treat this when I get back to camp,' Kagome thought, wincing as she looked at the long cut. She picked herself up again and walked back to the village.

Sango helped Kagome bandage her wound, then suggested that Kagome get some sleep. Nodding in a tired manner, Kagome took her friend's advice and rolled out her sleeping bag.

After Kagome had fallen asleep, she tossed and turned while slowly changing. Her wound burned a brilliant blue under the bandage. Her hair grew longer and wilder, silver streaks appearing as if painted by an invisible brush. Claws grew from soft human fingernails. The soles of her feet grew tough enough to defeat the purpose of shoes. Slate gray eyes turned a midnight blue behind closed lids. Fangs grew from human teeth. The transformation was nearly complete.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha started as a strange scent reached him. It was familiar, yet different somehow. He looked up at Kikyou, eyes showing confusion at the strange scent. "Kikyou, there's something wrong at the village. I have to go."

"It's her, isn't it? That girl from the future. What is so important about her? Why do you need to rush to her side every time something could be the slightest bit wrong? Am I nothing to you now? Replaced by that poor copy of myself?" Kikyou replied coldly.

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around the body made of dirt and bone, pulling it close. He still felt so guilty. What could he do except die with Kikyou when Naraku was destroyed?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning sunlight crept through the crack in the hut, waking Kagome up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then noticed the claws that had replaced her fingernails. In a panicked frenzy, she checked herself all over wondering what had happened. Then she did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

The others came rushing in to see what was wrong. "Kagome-chan, wha-what happened?" Sango stuttered in a shocked voice. Miroku and Shippou wore identical faces of surprise. Inu-Yasha barged in moments later. "Kagome!" He turned to glare at the newly turned youkai. "What have you done with Kagome!?"

Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes. "Inu-Yasha, it's me," she said in a small voice.

Inu-Yasha leaned closer, getting a good look at her face. The eyes were a different color, but they were still Kagome's eyes. "Kagome," he managed weakly. "What happened to you?"

Kagome let out a choked sob and buried her face in Inu-Yasha's chest. "I don't know!" she wailed. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her trembling form, as he had done for Kikyou last night. He pushed away the thoughts of Kikyou and cradled the sobbing Kagome in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miles away a shadowy figure received the news that his youkai had been killed, but had succeeded in poisoning the girl. Soon she would be his . . . so very soon.

To be continued . . . 

Author's Note: I know the original version was Sessho-Maru/Kagome, but seeing how I dislike that pairing this will now be Inu-Yasha/Kagome, and this will probably be the only chapter really similar to the original version. I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go, but I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think and gave some suggestions about how you think the story should go. I'm sure it would inspire me to write faster ^ ~. I know some of you Sess/Kag fans are probably mad at me, and if you want to flame me for it I understand *pulls out an umbrella* Just don't throw any sharp, pointy things please.


End file.
